


Chocolate Day

by veinsofblue



Category: Left 4 Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veinsofblue/pseuds/veinsofblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses are red, violets are blue. Read this if you have nothing to do.</p><p>
  <strike>the best summary you'll get from me</strike>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dumb little idea I had and couldn't get rid of, therefore, I wrote it. Also it doesn't take place on Valentine's Day at all, but it has to do with it so close enough.

Wondering what had caught Zoey’s interest, the other three survivors walked into the store and they were met with an explosion of pink and lace everywhere. Apparently the store had been prepped for Valentine’s Day before the infection had spread. Banners were strewn and torn, with only a few still managing to hang from the ceiling and a bunch of deflated balloons scattered everywhere.

In one aisle was Zoey. Specifically the one with the most decorations around. She had already opened a box of chocolates and was in the midst of devouring one.

“This is heaven.” She mumbled around her mouthful.

Around her, the shelves were surprisingly stocked, almost full with bags and boxes of mainly chocolate. Behind her was also a few sealed boxes of chocolates that hadn't been shelved yet.

“Holy, that is a lot of chocolate!”

Louis walked up beside Zoey and took a random box off the shelf that read ‘assorted chocolates’.

“Hey, what’s your guys favorite type of chocolate? I prefer milk chocolate. It’s the perfect amount of sweetness.”

“All of them duh! God this is so good.” Zoey gushed.

“White chocolate’s the best!”

Zoey actually stopped mid-reach for a piece of chocolate at Francis’s answer. She and Louis both glanced over at Francis with a slightly surprised but amused look.

“Huh, well that was kind of unexpected. Never would have pegged you as a white chocolate lover.”

“Yeah, what Zoey said. I would’ve guessed milk chocolate or even dark chocolate for you. Heck, possibly not even a chocolate guy at all truth be told. But this is awfully funny and appropriate actually.”

“So what are you trying to say huh? That white chocolate is for sissies?”

Louis raised his hands up and gave a little shrug.

“Nothin’. White chocolate’s good too yeah.”

“Hey Bill, what about you?” Zoey interjected before Francis could retort.

“Me? I’m not much for that sugary rot kid.”

“Aww c’mon, which one of that sugary rot would you rather eat?”

He gave a lighthearted laugh.

“Well, I'll admit dark chocolate’s not so bad.”

“I knew it!”

"Pah! You guys obviously don't know what's considered good chocolate if it hit you in the face!"

A box hit Francis on the chest.

"Hey!"

"Oops. Let me try that again!"

"Zoey!"

-

“Hey old man, catch!”

Francis threw something at the veteran which Bill sidestepped and it bounced off the shelf behind him where it subsequently fell at his feet with a flimsy plop. It was a heart-shaped box of chocolates with the words ‘Be Mine’ boldly printed across its surface.

Bill raised one eyebrow questioningly.

“Be mine...now that sounds like a line of horseshit.”

“Good one Bill!” Zoey hooted.

“It’s generic romantic drivel really.” Louis stated with a lopsided grin.

“It’s a joke goddammit!"

-

After an hour, the four of them were back on the road after finding that treasure trove of chocolate and now Zoey and Louis were spouting “love poems” aloud, much to Francis’s horror.

"Roses are red, violets ain’t blue. Mess with me and I’ll kick your ass!"

They laughed.

"Your turn!"

"Hmm, let me see."

Louis tilted his head and thought for a moment.

“Alright, what about this? Roses are red, violets are blue. How about a cure for this goddamn flu!"

“Right on!”

“Psh!” Francis scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Oh? Let’s hear yours then huh Francis?”

"Fine. Give me a minute.”

Louis and Zoey gave each other a entertained look.

“Got it! I hate roses, I hate violets, I hate poems, but vests are cool.”

For a few seconds nobody uttered a word and then Louis accidentally caught Zoey’s eye and they both erupted into laughter.

“Oh man Francis, that was so bad! Are you trying to woo yourself?” Zoey clutched her sides, barely containing herself with how much she was shaking with mirth.

“He did try though – with the vests and whatnot.” Louis choked out.

"Hey! If I wasn't me, I would so go for me!"

At that confession, they both laughed even harder.

Bill stood there shaking his head.

-

Two hours had now passed by and after many bad attempts at poetry, the two youngsters finally agreed to stop when they just became _really_ bad. Instead, they had launched into belting out “love” songs.

~

“Before I make you mine, baby, you have to be suuure!

You wanna be my lover, wanna be my lover, wanna be my lover!”

~

They cracked up.

“Louis, we make a great duet!”

“Same to you Zoey!”

“Oh, are you guys finally done?”

“Admit it Francis, you thought it was a groovy tune.” Said Zoey.

“Alright fine, it was pretty groovy.” Francis grumbled but suddenly smirked. “Hey, watch this.”

He started walking towards Bill who was ahead of them and on “lookout” and all that.

“Bill!”

“What now Francis?”

All of a sudden, pink and red heart-shaped confetti showered down upon Bill.

“What in the hell is this shit?”

“Merry Christmas! ”

“Confetti! Aw, do you have more of that Francis?” Zoey asked.

“Hell yeah!”

He tossed her a bag.

“Oh look, this one has glitter?”

She tore the bag open and threw it in the air, but a slight breeze caught them, blowing the confetti in Francis’s direction and covered him with hearts _and_ glitter.

“Hahaha, my bad!”

“Jesus Christ! Not on my vest!”

“Add wings and a bow and you could be Cupid.”

“Shuddup Louis! If I had a bow, you’d be the first I shoot – to death!”

Bill just chuckled.

“Francis, you’re an idiot.”

"Hey!"

 

-

**(END.)**

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the two lines of song lyrics I used are from the song 'Be My Lover' by La Bouche. Here's a [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydd9Dn3bJlI). And the confetti part is dedicated to my friend Izzy!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~sooo does anyone actually ship francis/bill? because that might have been flirting in the fic lmao bye!~~


End file.
